UNSC Roadtown
|shield gen= |hull=1.33 meters; later 2.25 m |sensor=*Boeing XVII Deep RADAR Array *Polyfunctional Detection/Navigational Sensor Array *''Additional sensor suites'' |target="Serpentine" Fire Control System |navigation=*M4105 Navigational Suite *'FOXTAIL' Active Avoidance Mechanism *Associated artificial intelligence (when/if available) |avionics= |countermeasures=*'Hoplite' Point Defense Guns (12) *Twin railgun turrets (4) *'Bumblebee' interceptor missiles *SAFEGUARD *[[CALICO Active Deviation Array|'CALICO' Active Deviation Array]] |armament=* (2) * (40) *M3 Deck Guns (6) * (3) * (8) * |complement=*Marine field operators (200) * * * *[[XR-509 Mobile Assault and Patrol Platform|'Leopard' medium walkers]] (2) * (4) * (4) * (2) * |crew=527 (90 skeleton) |capacity= |consumables= |othersystems= |era=*Operation TREBUCHET *First Great War |role=*Escort *Heavy patrol *Ship-to-ship warfare |commission= |retired= |affiliation= Colonial Military Administration UNSC Defense Force |captains= }} The UNSC ''Roadtown'' (hull no. DDG-573), colloquially known by its crew as "Lady Cupid," was a medium tonnage, space-faring destroyer of the Tortuga-class. The warship was originally ordered and operated by the Colonial Military; however, it was later seized and actively deployed by the UNSC Navy before and during the Human-Covenant War. Its fate was sealed by barraging plasma during the opening hours of the Battle of Earth. Background The Roadtown was a ship of the line that truly earned a name for itself through a solid reputation as a ship that more than once evaded a fate bound for Death's Cold Chest. While this was more or less gained by a series of coincidental bursts of good fortune, the vessel was nevertheless a cutting edge cocktail of refitted and renovated technical components. One of the more notable improvements and/or changes was the addition of larger cargo bays at the partial sacrifice of naval magazine capacity, a trade-off that was both loathed and heartily welcomed by involved parties. History Infancy It's construction was ordered in 2493 and work on the frame began almost immediately at Byrne Capital Yards, a prominent combat shipyard indefinitely orbiting the capital world Taradia. Operations were temporarily aborted after an unescorted convoy of freighters bearing supplies for the colony was attacked by a pirate fleet after passing through a UNSC checkpoint. Despite this and other setbacks, the destroyer was christened as the CMA Roadtown February 14th, 2495 as one of the more capable ships of the CMA Navy. Upon completion of a two month training and acclamation regimen, the 4th Destroyer Squadron, the Roadtown's semi-indefinite assignment, was ordered to near-frontline duty as a constituent of the UNSC Seventh Fleet. The squadron collected itself at a lonely gas giant orbited by a modest fuel depot before translating thirty lightyears to the desolate colony world Eustatius, the acting forward command center for much of the battle fleet. UNSC Commandeering; First Combat After catching a single contraband-carrying smuggler, the CMA Roadtown and the majority of its crew was seized indefinitely by the United Nations Space Command as per ongoing investigations of extensive cooperation between CMA brass and leftist insurgents. The destroyer was almost instantly repurposed into a treason hunter, a term that colloquially refers to naval vessels hunting down pro-rebel personnel. Traditions The UNSC Roadtown, along with a varying plethora of crew members, has long been tied to a number of traditions, practices, and superstitions. The oldest, and most popular, is the nickname "Lady Cupid;" this alias was earned due to the fact that the vessel was commissioned on the Fourteenth of February, a date that is often observed as Valentine's Day. Behind the Scenes *The vessel's name is derived from Road Town, capital of the British Virgin Islands. Further Reading Internal *UNSC Defense Force *Colonial Military Administration *''Tortuga''-class destroyer External *[[wikipedia:Destroyer|'Destroyer' on Wikipedia]] * Category:Loosing Hope Category:Destroyers Category:Individual UNSC Ships